


Broken Chains: A SWTOR "DLC" Fanfic

by hotcoffee



Series: Hot Coffee Phase I [2]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Fusion, Choices, Choices: Stories You Play - Freeform, Choose Your Own Adventure, Choose Your Own Character, Choose Your Own Ending, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Grinding, Interactive, Interactive Fiction, Kissing, Korriban (Star Wars), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians in Space, Light Side Sith Warrior, Reader-Interactive, Sith Academy, Sith Code, Sith Empire, Sith Training, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic Spoilers, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-25 14:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18576355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotcoffee/pseuds/hotcoffee
Summary: On the night before their Sith Trials begin, the sexual tension between two acolytes boils over into a moment of raw passion. Take on the role of Lana Beniko as you choose your path through this interactive short fic.





	Broken Chains: A SWTOR "DLC" Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the interactive “choose-your-own-adventure” nature of this story, the ratings and tags can be subject to change depending on your choices.  
> \- If you are not interested in the Explicit sexual chapters, there are "Skip Erotica" options (it will then be T rated, the romantic aspects will still be included)  
> \- If you are unfamiliar with the fandom, you can click on hyperlinks which are “Codex” entries to give you background information from Wikia  
> \- The approx. word count is 2k for the full story

[ ](https://hotcoffee.itch.io/broken-chains)

**[Read Now: Broken Chains A SWTOR Interactive Fanfic](https://hotcoffee.itch.io/broken-chains)**

**[Follow Hot Coffee on Patreon](https://www.patreon.com/hotcoffee)**

**[Discuss this story on my Discord server](https://discord.gg/mYBMGYb)**

Special thanks to [Tsu-gambler](https://www.deviantart.com/tsu-gambler/art/Darling-660670340) for the incredible cover art! 

**Author's Note:**

> Release Notes:
> 
>  **2019-04-21**  
>  _Version 1.0_  
>  \- Initial Release


End file.
